


Get Some Rest

by Starlight1395



Series: Requests From You [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boss Kihyun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom changkyun, top kihyun, worker Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Changkyun, one of Kihyun's best workers, was late. Again. As his boss, it was up to Kihyun to help the younger man with whatever was bothering him, even if that meant getting a little rough in the office. Anything to keep his employees healthy, right?A Changki smut written for my dear friend Rebecca ;)





	Get Some Rest

“Changkyun, could you stop by my office? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Kihyun poked his head into the breakroom, where Changkyun was laughing at Jooheon, who was taking shots with the little creamers.

“Of course sir.” Changkyun said instantly. Kihyun nodded and left, leaving both Jooheon and Changkyun to stare after him in confusion.

“What did you do?” Jooheon asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I don’t know…” Changkyun didn’t know what to think. “I mean, I was late this morning, but I didn’t think that was something Boss had to talk to me about.”

“You were late again? Kyun, that’s the third time this week,” Now Jooheon was worried. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’ve been having trouble sleeping recently, so waking up is even worse,” Changkyun frowned. “I fell asleep on the bus this morning and missed my stop. I had to walk three extra blocks and by then I was already twenty minutes late.”

“You should go,” Jooheon said carefully. “He’s probably worried about you too. You’re a good worker, so being late three times in one week is pretty concerning.”

“I guess… We’re still on for tonight though, right?”

“Of course man,” Jooheon grinned and leaned back in his chair. “I’d never miss out on Thursday night tacos.”

“See you later.” Changkyun grinned at his friend and left the breakroom, the pressure in his chest building.

What could Kihyun possibly want from him? Sure he had been late a few times, but he was still one of the best employees there. His work was the neatest and his reports the easiest to understand. Maybe there was some meeting that he needed to translate for - Kihyun’s English was good, but since Changkyun was fluent it was more convenient for the CEO to have him sit in and translate.

He knocked on Kihyun’s office door and waited until he heard a short confirmation. He opened the door and quickly entered, making sure to close it firmly behind him. Kihyun always had the blinds drawn in his office, and made it clear he valued his privacy.

“Changkyun, sorry for pulling you awake from your break,” Kihyun said as he tapped some papers into a neat pile. “I just wanted to check up on you. It’s gotten back to me that you were late again this morning. That isn’t like you. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine sir,” Changkyun said, feeling guilty. Kihyun was always so busy, coming in before the sun rose and leaving well after the sun went down every day. He shouldn’t be wasting his time asking Changkyun if he was alright when the only problem was a shitty sleep schedule. “I’ve just been having trouble sleeping lately. I passed out on the bus and missed my stop this morning, that’s all.”

“Have you talked to a doctor about this?” Kihyun looked up, genuine concern in his eyes. “Not getting enough sleep can really damage your body.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you sir.” Changkyun bowed slightly, waiting for his dismissal, but it never came.

“Changkyun, the health of my employees is very important to me,” Kihyun said, standing and walking over to the younger man. “If something is wrong, I would like you to tell me.”

Kihyun was close enough that Changkyun could smell the cologne that the older man used and he felt his heartbeat speed up. Kihyun looked up at Changkyun with a furrowed brow and placed a hand on his forehead.

“S-sir-”

“You don’t seem to have a fever, but your face is all red,” Kihyun said, frowning. “You should rest for a little bit. The last thing I want is for you to fall ill.”

“Really, I don’t think that’s-”

“Changkyun, I’m not above using force to get what I want.” Kihyun said, a glint in his eye. Changkyun’s face burned even redder at the connotations.

“Sir, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I should really get back to work-”

“Changkyun, sit,” Kihyun said, words full of authority. Changkyun didn’t fight it when the older man pushed him down on the small couch against the wall. He stared up at his boss with wide eyes, trying to pretend this wasn’t the start of his favorite wet dream. “You’re supposed to listen to me. I’m your boss after all.”

“Y-yes sir.” Changkyun felt out of breath.

“You keep getting redder,” Kihyun bent down to level his face with Changkyun’s. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Just peachy sir,” he ground out, trying to stop noticing how soft Kihyun’s lips looked. He never told anyone - not even Jooheon - when he started dreaming about his boss. At first, he thought it was a fluke, but they kept happening to the point where he would wake up at least three times a week with dirty boxers and a racing heart. “I don’t want to waste your time-”

“My time is for me to waste as I please,” Kihyun said, straightening up. “As for your sleeping problem, have you been drinking more coffee than usual?”

“No sir.”

“Drinking enough water?”

“Erm, probably not but no less than I usually do.”

“Alright… do you nap during the day? That could mess up your sleep schedule.”

“No sir, I don’t like naps. They make me feel disoriented.”

“When was the last time you had sex?” Kihyun said lightly. Changkyun froze.

“I-I don’t see how-”

“It’s been proven that regularly having sex can improve blood circulation and aid in sleep. If you can’t sleep because you’re restless, that might be a solution.”

“It’s been… a while…” Changkyun said, looking to the side. He didn’t want to admit that the last time he got laid was well over a year ago.

“That might be it. Your body is restless which is why you can’t sleep,” Kihyun said, as if he solved the world’s problems. Changkyun wasn’t sure that’s how it worked at all, but Kihyun was his boss and he wasn’t about to argue. “Here.”

Kihyun leaned back down and kissed Changkyun deeply, pushing the younger boy back so his shoulders were flush with the couch. Changkyun felt his eyes widen before he closed them, leaning into the kiss.

If he was dreaming, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

The older man straddled him, moving so their bodies lined up. Changkyun shuddered as Kihyun bit at his lower lip.

“Relax Changkyun,” Kihyun breathed into his mouth. “Let hyung take care of you.”

Hearing Kihyun refer to himself as hyung made Changkyun’s cock twitch in his slacks. He let his body relax as much as he could as Kihyun started to kiss down his jaw, nipping at the skin just enough to make Changkyun’s breath hitch but not enough to leave a mark. Changkyun’s eyes rolled back as Kihyun sucked on the skin right at the base of his neck, and he could feel Kihyun chuckle slightly on his lap

Kihyun’s slim fingers made quick work of the buttons on Changkyun’s shirt, pushing the garment aside so Changkyun’s chest was in full view. Kihyun’s breath caught. He knew the younger boy was strong, but he never expected caramel muscles like this. He leaned down and took one of Changkyun;s perky nipples into his mouth, preening at the loud moan he pulled from the boy under him.

“Changkyun, you have to keep it down,” Kihyun scolded lightly as he palmed at the front of Changkyun pants. “While most sounds are blocked, this office isn’t completely soundproof. Understand me?”

“Y-yes sir.” Changkyun ground out as Kihyun put more pressure on his clothed cock.

“Good boy,” Kihyun purred into Changkyun’s ear, causing the boy to shudder. “So good for hyung. So obedient and hard for me already.”

Kihyun marked Changkyun’s chest haphazardly, not caring that some of the higher bruises would be seen from under his collar. All he could focus on was how Changkyun trembled and whimpered under his fingers and how pretty the boy sounded.

“Do you want me to fuck you Changkyun?” Kihyun whispered, and he could feel Changkyun’s dick twitch under him. “Do you want hyung to stretch your pretty little asshole and fuck you hard?”

“Yes please sir.” Changkyun said without any prompting. Kihyun smiled at how quickly Changkyun learned as he undid the boy’s pants. He slid them down until Changkyun was naked under him, his cock hard against his stomach, the head as red as his cheeks,

“Ah, Changkyun is so pretty,” Kihyun praised the boy, who closed his eyes and whined. “Look as how red you are. You’re so beautiful.”

“Please touch me?” His voice was shaking with want and who was Kihyun to deny such a sweet request?

“Of course baby.” Kihyun dug a bottle of lube from the couch cushions, left from the last time someone got fucked on that couch - it was him, being fucked by the cute worker that brought their deliveries, Hyunwoo. He coated his fingers and instantly started to slide one into Changkyun, who arched his back at the sudden intrusion.

Kihyun used his free hand to rub comforting circles into Changkyun’s hip as he worked his finger in and out. He leaned down to kiss the boy, swallowing his moans and gasps as he added a second fingers. He wanted Changkyun to be comfortable, but also wanted him to be wrecked by the end.

“M-more please.” Changkyun breathed into his mouth and Kihyun happily complied, stretching him even farther. Changkyun hadn’t bottomed in a long, long time. The last person he slept with was a girl, and the last boy he slept with before had been his first boyfriend ever. Feeling Kihyun’s fingers moving inside of him stirred something that he had forgotten about. He ground back into his boss’ fingers, grinning at how good the burn felt.

“Are you ready Changkyun?” Kihyun asked, slowing his fingers. Changkyun nodded, but it wasn’t what the older man wanted. “Use your words, beautiful.”

“Oh god please!” Changkyun cried, frustrated tears threatening to fall. “Please fuck me sir! Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Kihyun grinned even though Changkyun’s eyes were shut tight. He slipped on a condom and slicked himself up before sliding into the younger man in one smooth movement.

Changkyun’s eyes flew open and he couldn’t bite back the loud moan that filled the office. Kihyun let him adjust for a moment, shallowly thrusting to get him used to being so full. In less than a minute, the younger boy was whimpering and begging for more again.

Kihyun wasted no time. He leaned in and kissed Changkyun deeply as he thrusted into the tight heat with as much force as he could muster. Changkyun cursed into his mouth, causing Kihyun to grin. He always loved hearing how good he made his partners feel. Their tongues danced as Changkyun wrapped his legs around Kihyun’s waist.

The older man pulled away from the kiss but never broke his rhythm. Changkyun was a writhing mess under him, the boy sweating and panting, his eyes unfocused but a wide grin on his flushed face. Kihyun decided to take it a little farther. He placed a hand on Changkyun’s throat - a question.

“Please? Changkyun asked back, using his own hand and tightening Kihyun’s fingers around his neck. Kihyun’s dick twitched inside of Changkyun’s ass, the older man turned on even more boy how willing Changkyun was to let him have his way.

Kihyun tightening his fingers until they were actually blocking Changkyun’s airways and he watched as the boy’s already red face flushed even more. He could feel Changkyun’s dick twitching between their stomachs - a clear sign Changkyun liked the choking more than his boss anticipated. Kihyun felt two taps on his arm and he let go of the boy’s neck. Changkyun took a deep breath, which was instantly cut off by a moan that caused him to throw his head back. Kihyun had hit that spot in him that made him see stars.

Changkyun was gasping between moans, tears of pleasure running down his face. It had been so long since he had been fucked, and Kihyun was so, so good at it. It was as if his boss already knew every inch of his body and knew exactly what to do to make the younger man scream.

Before he could say anything, Changkyun was coming hard against his stomach, clentching tight arounf Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun grunted, the sudden tightness making it hard to move. The white splattered so nicely up Changkyun’s honey skin, going all the way to mark under his chin.

Kihyun continued to fuck him through his orgasm, leaning down to lick the cum off from under Changkyun’s jaw. The younger man saw what he was doing and felt his cock twitch again. Kihyun grinned and pulled out, the abruptness causing Changkyun to whine loudly. Kihyun pulled him up and told him to lay over the arm on the couch, ass up.

Changkyun obeyed, his legs shaking. Kihyun quickly filled him again, thrusting so much deeper now that Changkyun was on his stomach. Changkyun’s cock was caught between his stomach and the leather of the couch. As Kihyun thrusted into him, the cooling cum on his stomach acted as lube as his hard again dick rubbed the worn leather of the couch arm. The friciton from behind and in front was making Changkyun’ head spin.

Kihyun changed his angle every few thrusts until he felt Changkyun freeze and tense. There, that was the spot. Kihyun grinned and started aiming for that spot over and over. Changkyun couldn’t hold back the cries and whimpers as Kihyun hammered into his prostate over and over, his vision starting to go white around the edges.

“Ah, you’re so good for me baby,” Kihyun panted, leaning so his chest was flush with Changkyun’s back an growled into his ear. “You take my cock so well. You’re so pretty when you cum, did you know that? You’re so, so pretty when I’m fucking you into the couch.”

Changkyun’s back arched as he came again. The thrusting matched with the sweet words falling from Kihyun’s lips were too much for him. His second orgasm covered the couch and he couldn’t stop a shudder as he felt the hot cum drip down his leg. The second time Changkyun clentched around Kihyun’s cock is what pushed the older man over the edge. He had felt the fire buildng in his stomach, but he wanted to hold off until Changkyun came a second time.

Kihyun’s thrusts because hectic and rough, his fingers digging into Changkyun’s hips. With a animalistic growl, he came hard into the condom. A small part of him wished he wasn’t wearing one so he could feel himself fill Changkyun, but he knew that was a fantasy for another day.

The two stood, panting, for a moment until Kihyun slowly pulled his cock from Changkyun’s twitching hole. Changkyun whimpered at the loss, but when Kihyun helped him stand his whimper turned from one of dissapointment to one of pain. No matter how gentle Kihyun was with prep, Changkyun was going to be sore.

Kihyun pulled a towel from his drawer and tipped his thermos into it, warm water spilling onto the cloth. He saw Changkyun’s eyebrow raise and he smiled.

“I started drinking hot water because my doctor said I was drinking too much coffee, and the heat tricks my mind a little. I let it sit too long and now it’s only warm, but it’s good for us.” His smile was soft as he started to wipe Changkyun’s stomach. Changkyun flinched a little as the cloth ran over particularly sensitive marks on his chest, and Kihyun placed a soft kiss to each one - an apology.

Once Changkyun was clean, he started to pull on his clothes. The stiff fabric of his office clothing irritated his skin, but he didn’t have anything else. Kihyun dug through his desk again and pulled out a little white bottle.

“Here, painkillers,” He said, blushing a little. “For the soreness. Hopefully now you’ll be able to sleep. If you’re still having problems, come to me again okay? The health of my employees is very important.”

“Of course sir,” Changkyun was still breathless, his mind spinning from what just happened. “Thank you.”

“You can… you can call me hyung if you want,” Kihyun’s face went from rosey to crimson. “It’s just that… the others all call me hyung. You’re the only one that still calls me sir and- and it was hot during sex but you don’t have to be so formal outside of that.”

“Ah, okay hyung.” Changkyun grinned at Kihyun, who felt his heart skip a beat.

“Go get some lunch and see if you can keep working,” Kihyun realized his lips were still buzzing from kissing Changkyun. “If you feel like you can’t work, go home and rest. You look exhausted.”

“I mean, I did just come twice, but I know what you mean,” Changkyun laughed and Kihyun couldn’t help but join him “I’ll take care, don’t worry.”

“I always worry,” Kihyun shook his head and shooed Changkyun from his office. He felt equal parts pity and pride as the younger man limped a little. “Always.” He said again, this time to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely something new from me, but my friend asked me to write this a long time ago and I've only now gotten around to doing it. Rebecca, I hope this lived up to your expectations! If you ever want another fic written, just let me know okay? <3
> 
> Also, this ended up being a lot softer than I planned? I went into this thinking 'oh me oh my I'm gonna write something so naughty' and ended up writing a soft fic where Kihyun cares about Changkyun's health and practices proper aftercare, though proper love making in itself is pretty sexy on it own lmao


End file.
